Nueve Meses
by jozeline7728
Summary: Sophie es una exitosa profesional y tiene a su lado al amor de su vida Sian, pero ¿esta lista para formar una familia?
1. Inicio

Sophie Webster es una mujer hermosa, con una sonrisa que te roba el aliento, a sus 28 años tiene todo lo que se puede desear, una carrera exitosa como psicóloga infantil y sobre todo está enamorada de Sian, una rubia hermosa que con sus ojos le quita el sueño a Sophie.

Sian es bailarina y trabaja en una academia donde da clases de ballet a niñas. Hace 5 años que se conocieron y desde hace 3 años viven juntas en Londres.

Hace algún tiempo la conversación entre las dos era siempre la mima, Sian quiere formar una familia, piensa en matrimonio, sin embargo Sophie cree que no hace falta firmar nada para saber que ama a Sian y lo de los hijos la asusta un poco, no es que no quiera a Sian o formar una familia con ella, es solo que no se siente preparada, con todos los casos que lleva como psicóloga infantil y con todas las cosas que escucha de esos pequeños hace que sus miedos de no ser suficiente o buena para criar a alguien más crezcan y dude que pueda ser una buena madre. Sin embargo Sian había encontrado la manera de convencer a Sophie de que comenzaran con un tratamiento para poder tener un bebe, la que se embarazaría seria Sian, así que ahí estaban en la sala de espera de la clínica, listas para comenzar.

_¿De verdad estas lista? que hiciste Sophie, porque no le dijiste a Sian que no te sientes segura-_pensaba Sophie mientras la rubia entrelazaba su mano con la de ella provocando que la morena se asustara.

¿Estás bien?-preguntó Sian al notar que Sophie estaba un poco ausente. No te preocupes todo saldrá bien y será rápido-le dijo la rubia y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

_¿Rápido? eso es lo que me preocupa_-pensó la morena, que solo respondía con una sonrisa a la chica de hermosos ojos que tenía a su lado.

Sian no dejaba de mirarla, la amaba con toda su alma y estaba segura de querer pasar el resto de sus días con ella y formar una familia. Sabia de los miedos de Sophie pero ella estaba segura que sería una excelente madre, solo tenía que hacer ver a la morena que eso era verdad. Una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

¿Srta. Powers?- se escuchó la voz de la enfermera que la llamaba, era el momento. Sian se puso de pie y estiro su mano para que Sophie la tomara y también se levantara, Sophie suspiro, tomo su mano, se puso de pie y comenzaron a caminar hacia el consultorio.

_Que puede ser lo peor que puede pasar_-pensaba la morena- _que te odie porque no fuiste buena madre,_ le decía una voz en su cabeza. Sophie suspiro haciendo que Sian girara su cabeza para verla a los ojos. Estaban en el consultorio, esperando a que entrara la doctora e iniciar el procedimiento. Sian estaba recostada en una camilla, con una bata blanca y Sophie estaba su lado, sentada.

¿Estás bien?- pregunto la rubia por segunda vez en esa tarde.

Sí, es solo que estoy nerviosa- dijo Sophie para no preocupar a su rubia, no le iba a decir en ese momento que no estaba segura de querer hacer esto.

Tranquila Soph, todo saldrá bien- le dijo Sian y extendió su mano para que su morena la tomara.

_Es el inicio, estos tratamientos son largos, no creo que funcione a la primera y puedo tener tiempo para hablar mejor con Sian_- pensaba Sophie mientras la doctora había comenzado con el procedimiento


	2. Chapter 1

**CAP. 2**

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde su visita a la clínica y aún ninguna de las dos chicas se atrevía a saber los resultados del tratamiento.

Por un lado Sian tenía miedo de que no funcionara y no quería decepcionarse tan pronto y por otro lado Sophie no estaba aún preparada para una respuesta positiva y temía lastimar a Sian si su reacción era demasiado relajada ante un resultado negativo.

Era un mañana, el verano había comenzado y hacia un clima excelente en la ciudad, a pesar del ajetreo que siempre había en Londres, se percibía un ambiente agradable.

En una parte de la ciudad, en un enorme departamento, se encontraban Sophie y Sian preparándose para salir a sus respectivos trabajos.

Sophie estaba en la cocina preparando su tradicional café matutino y un delicioso pan tostado con mermelada para su rubia. Sian aún estaba arreglándose en la recamara.

¡Cariño date prisa o llegaras tarde!-grito Sophie desde la cocina mientras terminaba de preparar el desayuno, era algo que le encantaba hacer y sobre todo si era para su hermosa novia

-Aquí está tu desayuno otto- decía la morena mientras dejaba un plato con leche para su gato y le acariciaba.

Aquí estoy, Soph tengo algo que decirte, ayer fui...- dijo Sian un poco agitada, nerviosa y con cara de sorpresa, llevaba unos jeans ajustados y una blusa color negro que se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura, cuando la vio Sophie no podía quitar su vista de encima y ni siquiera escucho que Sian le hablaba.

¡Soph, Soph, Sophie! si me sigues viendo así...-no pudo terminar la frase porque Sophie se había acercado a ella para darle un tierno pero apasionado beso en los labios.

Poso sus manos en su cintura y la acerco a su cuerpo, Sian solo atino a poner sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y respondió como solo ella sabía hacerlo.

¡mmm, voy a ponerme más seguido esta blusa!-dijo Sian sobre los labios de Sophie, ella solo soltó una carcajada.

No es por la blusa, aunque admito que te queda sensacional, pero eres toda tú que me vuelve loca y hoy estas condenadamente hermosa-dijo Sophie sin dejar de abrazar a la rubia.

Me encanta cuando te pones así de empalagosa, pero te tengo que decir algo-dijo Sian un poco ansiosa pero Sophie ya la estaba a punto de decidir hasta que sonó un celular.

Si, Alice buenos días, si voy para allá no tardo- Sophie estaba hablando con su secretaria mientras Sian ya estaba en la cocina desayunando.

¿Todo bien?- pregunto Sian al ver que Sophie se quedaba pensativa.

Si, solo era para confirmar la cita con los Geller, de verdad que los padres de Josh son unos verdaderos ineptos, ahora entiendo porque ese niño tiene tantos problemas-decía Sophie mientras se dirigía a tomar su portafolio para salir a su consultorio.

Pero Soph no los puedes juzgar, no dejan de ser sus padres y se aprende en el camino-decía Sian mientras veía a su novia y como tenía ese semblante serio y molesto, se veía hermosa pero no le gustaba verla así.- Soph tengo algo que decirte..- trato de decir Sian pero Sophie la interrumpió.

Ahora no amor, hablamos luego-dijo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios antes de salir

- De verdad no entiendo, no todos nacimos para ser padres, como van a educar a un hijo sino pueden con sus propias vidas- seguía diciendo Sophie, sin darse cuenta de sus palabras y del efecto en su novia, mientras salía del departamento.

Sian solo suspiro mientras escuchaba las palabras que Sophie decía, se quedó mirando a la nada, pensativa y preocupada

-¿Me habré apresurado?, tal vez presione a Sophie, no, ella estaba de acuerdo ¿verdad? pero ya no hay vuelta atrás- pensaba Sian mientras una voz la sacaba de sus pensamientos.

Amor, no olvides que el fin de semana iremos a la casa de campo de Natasha y saldremos el sábado muy temprano y recuerda que pasare por ti a la academia, te tengo una sorpresa-dijo Sophie desde la puerta del departamento y se despidió enviándole besos con su mano y gritándole un te amo.

Sian suspiro- Yo también, creo que se lo diré en esta tarde, así estará más relajada-y salió para la academia a disfrutar de sus clases con esas adorables niñas.


	3. Chapter 2 - part 1

**Cap. 3 part 1**

Eran cerca de las 4 de la tarde de la tarde y Sophie se dirigía a la academia de baile donde Sian daba clases, había pasado a su departamento a cambiarse de ropa y por algunas cosas para pasar un tarde romántica con su novia, había preparado una canasta para un día de campo en la playa (extaño verdad?... pero bueno.. no se distraigan y sigan leyendo :P ), con un delicioso vino y algo de caviar, el mejor, así le gustaba a la morena, siempre lo mejor, unas mantas y ya solo faltaba su hermosa rubia para comenzar.

Llego un poco antes de que Sian terminara, estacionó el auto frente a la academia y se dirigió a entrar a buscarla.

Hola Sophie-saludó la morena a la recepcionista de la academia, ya la conocía pues siempre iba a recoger a Sian a la academia.

¡Hola Sophie! ¿Cómo has estado?-saludo la chica a la morena.

Excelente, vengo por Sian, ¿ya termino?-pregunto Sophie mientras miraba a su alrededor tratando de encontrar a su rubia por algún lado.

No aún no termina, pasa-y le hizo una seña para que pasara a uno de los salones donde Sian se encontraba terminando su clase.

Sophie se encamino hacia el salón que le indicó Sandra, caminaba a paso firme y seguro, justo como era ella, llevaba unos jeans ajustados, una blusa blanca y una chaqueta negra y sus lentes de sol descansaban en el escote de su blusa.

Llego al salón y ahí estaba Sian, vestía con unas mallas y un leotardo color rosa que provoco en la morena un enorme suspiro, ahí estaba su rubia con su grupo de pequeñas alumnas, eran niñas entre cinco y seis años, la bailarina estaba hablando con una pequeña pelirroja, se quedó parada afuera mirando la escena por el cristal de la puerta.

Sian sintió su mirada y se giró para verla y con su mano le lanzo un beso a lo que Sophie respondió haciendo lo mismo provocando que las pequeñas también le lanzaran besos con sus pequeñas manos, provocando la risa de la rubia.

Sophie soltó una carcajada y continuo respondiendo los besos que le enviaban mientras ponía sus manos encima de su cabeza imitando una posición de ballet y comenzaba a dar vueltas provocando la risa de las niñas, Sian la miraba con toda la ternura que solo tenía para ella mientras no borraba la risa de su rostro.

_Definitivamente serás una buena madre, solo tienes que confiar en ti-_pensó Sian mientras seguía observando a su morena.

Habían llegado a la playa de Bristol (aproximadamente a una hora de Londres) y Sophie comenzó a preparar todo, mientras Sian estaba cerca de la orilla del mar mirando el atardecer e inmersa en sus pensamientos.

¡Bebe ya está todo listo, anda ven!-grito Sophie mientras se sentaba sobre la manta y comenzaba a servir dos copas de vino.

Y ¿se puede saber que celebramos?- pregunto Sian mientras se sentaba junto a su morena y tomaba la copa que esta le daba.

No sabía que tuviéramos que celebrar algo para que pasáramos una tarde tu y yo solas-dijo la morena mientras depositaba un tierno beso en los labios de la rubia- Aunque si podríamos hacer un brindis, por ti, por mí, porque estamos juntas, te amo y me amas ¿cierto?-dijo mientras levantaba una de sus cejas y miraba a Sian.

hum, no lo sé, debo pensarlo-dijo la rubia mientras ponía cara de estar pensando su respuesta, provocando que la morena abriera los ojos a manera de sorpresa- jajajajaja, sabes que te amo y te amaré siempre-dijo Sian mientras se acercaba para besar a su morena.

mm, esto es vida, solo tú y yo sin nadie más-decía Sophie sobre los labios de su rubia. Soph ayer fui a...-intento decir Sian pero Sophie la interrumpió poniéndose de pie y con la copa en su mano para hacer un brindis.

Por nosotras, porque esto-dijo señalándose y también a Sian- es la perfección, es estabilidad.

Cariño ¡cuidado!-grito Sian mirando al cielo y haciendo que Sophie se girara para mirar, al instante sintió que algo golpeo su cabeza y cayó al suelo.


	4. Chapter 2 - part 2

**Cap. 3 part 2**

Ahí estaba Sophie, tirada en la arena, tratando de abrir los ojos pero no podía, solo lograba escuchar algunas voces, entre ellas la de Sian pero por más que intentaba abrir sus ojos no podía, además de las voces escuchaba el sonido de las olas y algunos pájaros, recordó que estaba en la playa_-¿qué rayos paso?-_pensaba la morena.

¡Oh por dios la mate!, despierta, despierta, ¿estás bien?-decía una voz que Sophie no conocía, poco a poco abrió sus ojos y ahí muy cerca de su cara estaba una mujer rubia de ojos verdes, tendría unos 28 años y estaba a punto de darle respiración de boca a boca.

¿Qué demonios hace?-grito la morena al tiempo que hacia su rostro a un lado, tratando de alejar a esta mujer y buscando a Sian.

¡Oh lo siento! es que me asuste, ves amor está bien, no la mate-decía la mujer rubia a otra castaña que se acercaba corriendo con unas niñas, se puso de pie y estiro su mano hacia Sophie para levantarla y esta de mala gana se la dio, se levantó tomando su cabeza que le dolía mientras Sian se acercaba para sostenerla.

¿Qué demonios paso?-pregunto Sophie a Sian que estaba sosteniéndola por la cintura y no dejaba de darle besitos en su cabeza.

Yo lo siento, es que no pude controlar el cometa y te golpeó-dijo la mujer rubia ante la mirada molesta y recriminante de Sophie- mi nombre es Emma, Emma Pavlovic-dijo mientras le tendía la mano a manera de saludo.

Sophie no tenía intención de saludarla pero vio la cara de Sian pidiéndole que no fuera grosera y saludo a Emma.

Cariño ¿qué ha pasado? ¿está bien?-dijo la mujer castaña, mientras cargaba a una pequeña niña, mientras otras dos, una rubia de unos 11 años y otra castaña con risos de unos 7 años se sentaban y comenzaban a comerse el caviar que Sophie traía en su canasta, ante la sorpresa y molestia de esta.

¡Hay por dios! ¿Porque no les enseñan a no comerse la comida de los demás?-grito la morena al ver lo que las niñas hacían, mientras una de ellas escupía lo que había comido- ¡pero qué demonios hacen! qué asco- volvió a decir Sophie señalando a las niñas.

Amor cálmate son solo unas niñas-decía Sian si dejar de sonreír ante las ocurrencias de las pequeñas.

¡Lo siento de verdad! ¡Niñas les he dicho que no escupan en la comida de los demás!-les gritaba la castaña mientras alejaba a las niñas de la comida- mi nombre es Sophia, Sophia Rialto, aunque me pueden decir pia y ellas son nuestras hijas, mucho gusto-decía mientras saludaba a Sian e intentaba saludar a Sophie.

Mucho gusto, yo soy Sian y ella es Sophie mi novia- dijo la rubia mientras miraba un poco molesta a la morena por sus comentarios.

Emma no dejaba de ver la cabeza de Sophie e intentaba tocarla pero la morena se resistía y le retiraba la mano cuando trataba de tocarla- ¿puedes dejar de hacer eso? estoy bien y además me incomodas- le dijo la morena a lo que Emma solo soltó una carcajada.

Bien ahora que estas bien y no te mate, nos vamos, niñas despídanse de Sian y Sophie- dijo Emma mientras le daba un abrazo a la morena que intentaba zafarse sin mucho éxito. ¡Qué bueno que estas bien! no quería ir a la cárcel y dejar a mis mujeres-decía Emma mientras se despedía de una molesta Sophie.

Por su parte las niñas de despidieron de la rubia dándole un abrazo y cuando iban a abrazar a Sophie esta se alejó y solo les dio la mano provocando una cara de enfado en Sian.

¿Porque querrían tener tantos hijos?-pregunto la morena mientras seguía viendo cómo se alejaban las dos mujeres y sus tres hijas.

Se ven felices y eso es lo importante, ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Sian en un tono un tanto molesto.

¿Te parece que estoy bien cuando fui golpeada por un estúpido cometa, dirigido por una mujer que no sabe educar a sus hijos a no comer o escupir en la comida de los demás?-dijo la morena aun tocando su cabeza

- No sé por qué hay gente que se empeña en tener hijos cuando ni siquiera los pueden educar bien- decía Sophie un poco molesta.

Sian solo suspiro y comenzó a recoger todo para regresar a su departamento mientras Sophie se dirigía al auto.

Bien, creo que no es un buen momento para decírselo- decía Sian mientras se dirigía al auto y la morena la esperaba ya en el asiento del conductor.


	5. Chapter 3

El departamento de las chicas eran grande, tres recamaras, una era la de ellas, la más grande obviamente; la otra era una pequeña biblioteca con un escritorio que era el estudio de Sophie y en la otra había algunas cosas de ambas y algunos aparatos para hacer ejercicio; la sala era enorme, tenían una preciosa sala blanca, elegida por la morena, un enorme televisor, ahí la rubia podía practicar para sus clases de baile; la cocina y un comedor.

En la recamara principal se encontraba Sophie aun durmiendo en la cama, cuando un rayo de luz comenzó a pegar en su rostro y comenzó a despertar, se giró hacia el lado derecho estirando su brazo y se dio cuenta que Sian ya se había levantado.

Amor, sé que es temprano pero se nos va hacer tarde- dijo Sian desde la puerta del baño, ya estaba terminando de arreglarse, regreso y se miraba en el espejo pensativa-_Bien hoy se lo diré, es lo que deseamos, las dos ¿cierto?-_ pensaba mientras terminaba de recoger su cabello rubio en una coleta.

Te ves preciosa, lo sabías-dijo la morena mientras abrazaba a la rubia por detrás y apoyaba su barbilla en su hombro, ya se había levantado y entro al baño para ducharse.

- ¿Qué tal si nos damos una ducha antes de salir?-dijo Sophie mientras besaba el cuello de Sian.

Me encantaría amor pero ya se nos hizo tarde- le dijo la rubia mientras se giraba para quedar frente a ella, con sus manos alrededor de su cuello y depositaba pequeños besos en los labios de la morena.

Está bien, pero me debes una ducha, ok-decía Sophie mientras veía como Sian salía del baño.

Las que quieras pero por ahora date prisa-gritaba la Sian desde fuera.

¡Uhm la amo, la amo, la amo!-decía Sophie mientras se metía a ducharse.

Sophie adoraba viajar por carretera y sobre todo si su acompañante era una hermosa rubia de ojos azul/gris y con un cuerpo que le quitaba el aliento, y si a esto le agregaba que adoraba su auto deportivo, un convertible color negro.

Esa sensación de libertad y la velocidad la hacían sentir extasiada, libre, sentía correr la juventud por sus venas y la adrenalina le encantaba.

Así que ahí estaban las dos, camino a la casa de Ryan Connor, un gran amigo de Sophie, se conocieron en la universidad, el era artista, una gran pintor y famoso pero era un soltero empedernido, no le interesaba el compromiso solo pasarla bien y mientras más joven fuera la mujer con la que estuviera mejor.

Era un hombre muy hermoso, moreno, de cabello negro, corto y de un cuerpo envidiable. La única relación estable que le conocía Sophie a Ryan era Hanna pero hacía tiempo que no la veía.

La casa a la que se dirigían era de Ryan, la había heredado de su padre y la conservaba porque así lo recordaba; su padre había muerto cuando él tenía solo 10 años y algunos años después su madre había vuelto a casarse, algo que no le agrado mucho a Ryan.

Es que ¿te lo imaginas Sian? no es posible que haya padres tan irresponsables e inconscientes, padres que destruyen la vida de sus hijos, de verdad son unos completos ineptos y luego quieren que yo arregle el desastre que ellos hicieron por no saber que hacer con sus hijos- seguía diciendo Sophie mientras conducía por la carretera, había tenido una semana difícil con sus pacientes y después del incidente en la playa que parecía confirmar todas sus ideas al respecto de la maternidad. Sian iba en el asiento del copiloto, mirando sus manos, estaba nerviosa pero la morena no se daba cuenta, de hecho llevaba algunos días así porque no había podido hablar con Sophie y ahí estaba la morena que seguía con su discurso sobre porque no se debe tener hijos.

Para ser padres de verdad necesitan preguntárselo ¿quiero ser padre o madre? ¿Quiero estropear la vida de mis hijos? ¿Estoy listo para esa responsabilidad?- dijo Sophie mientras giraba su cabeza para ver a su rubia que no había dicho nada desde que salieron.

- Sian amor ¿estás bien?-preguntó la morena mientras seguía conduciendo.

-mm, ¿Soph? estoy embarazada-soltó Sian lo más rápido que pudo y suspiro ante su confesión.

Bien-dijo Sophie mientras volteaba para verla y asentirle con la cabeza.

Bien!-dijo Sian un poco más calmada.

Es ...Espera… Q... ¿Qué?- volvió a decir Sophie mientras volvía a mirar a Sian con cara de pánico y desviando su mirada de la carretera.

- ¿EMBARAZADA? ¿COMO? ¿CUANDO?-seguía preguntando con cara de pánico.

¡Sophie cuidado!-grito la rubia mientras con una mano tomaba el volante del auto y lo giraba a la derecha al ver que venía un camión justo frente a ellas.

El auto logro salir de la carretera antes de estrellarse pero seguía su curso mientras las chicas gritaban y Sophie trataba de no perder el control del auto, rompieron una cerca y fueron a estamparse contra un montón de paja que había enfrente.


	6. Chapter 4

**Cap 4**

Sian estaba sentada en una de las pacas de paja, con sus brazos abrazaba sus rodillas mientras seguía absorta en sus pensamientos, tratando de ordenar sus ideas y tratando de comprender la reacción de Sophie.

Hace rato que habían llegado unas patrullas, la grúa y Sophie se encontraba ocupada haciendo los arreglos debido al pequeño incidente.

¿Estás bien?-la voz de la morena la saco de sus pensamientos.

Wow, puedo ver que no quieres al bebe, y Si lo estoy, ¿se dañó el auto?-dijo la rubia, sabia cuanto quería ese auto Sophie.

No, solo algunos rasguños y pronto podremos irnos-dijo Sophie mirando hacia los campos.

- Estará listo en un minuto, así que ¿estás segura?- pregunto casi en un susurro sin mirar a la rubia y sentándose a su lado y no queriendo responder lo que había dicho primero.

Completamente, lo supe hace unos días-contesto Sian sin mirar a Sophie

- Intente decírtelo pero no encontraba la manera, habías tenidos unos días un poco difíciles y no quería ponerte más nerviosa-dijo la rubia mientras se volteaba para mirar a la morena que seguía con cara de susto y con el ceño fruncido.

Wow, no pensé que pasaría tan rápido-dijo Sophie con una media sonrisa y mirando a Sian.

¡Está listo!-se escuchó una voz, era el mecánico que ya había terminado con el auto.

Sophie se levantó y se dirigió hacia él, dejando a Sian pensándolo por las últimas palabras que dijo, se dibujó una sonrisa de incredulidad en su rostro, se levantó y camino hacia donde estaba la morena.

¿No pensaste que pasaría tan rápido? por dios Sophie podrías ser más positiva- decía la rubia con un tono de enojo, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Sophie que estaba firmando unos papeles mientras la miraba preocupada y asustada.

Si trato de serlo, es solo que no pensé que funcionaria a la primera y me sorprendió- respondió Sophie mientras entregaba los papeles al mecánico y se subía al auto.

Intentar matarnos no creo que sea "positivo"-dijo la rubia haciendo unas comillas con sus dedos.

-¿No querías que sucediera tan pronto? Si lo hicimos fue porque deseábamos que sucediera pronto ¿no es así?- preguntaba Sian mientras subía al auto y se ajustaba el cinturón de seguridad.

-Lo siento si, fue algo inesperado y no era mi intención que chocáramos- decía la morena mientras encendía el auto y continuar su camino.

Sophie no quería discutir y menos después de semejante noticia, estaba asustada y tenía que ordenar sus ideas. El resto del camino ninguna hablo, cada una estaba absorta en sus pensamientos tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado.

* * *

Estaban llegando a la casa de Ryan, era una casa estilo colonial, enorme y los campos a su alrededor hacían más hermoso el lugar; Sophie estaciono el auto, Sian seguía sin decir una palabra y su mirada se veía triste, decepcionada y Sophie sabía que ella era la causante de esa mirada, odiaba ver esos hermosos ojos así pero que podía hacer si ella se estaba muriendo de miedo ante la noticia que su novia le acababa de dar, jamás imagino que esto pasaría tan pronto y de verdad aún no se sentía prepara para lo que venía, estaba segura que amaba a Sian pero sabía que había cometido un error al no haber sido sincera con ella respecto a sus miedos.

Hola, por fin llegaron-saludo Ryan que venía saliendo de la casa y llevaba de la mano a una rubia mucho más joven que él.

Ry- saludo la morena desde el auto mientras se quitaba el cinturón.

¿Quién es la rubia?-pregunto Sian, la morena la miro sorprendida de que le hablara.

No lo sé- dijo Sophie mientras bajaba del auto.

¡Por dios que le paso a tu auto!-decía Ryan mientras veía el auto de Sophie al tiempo que saludaba a Sian dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

-Sian estas preciosa, ¿qué te hiciste? te ves diferente-decía mientras la hacía girar para poder verla.

Sophie Webster- decía la morena a la rubia que venía con Ryan.

Lo siento, ella es Christine-presento Ryan a la rubia.

- Christine ellas son Sophie y Sian, ¿qué le paso a tu auto?-volvió a preguntar Ryan mientras ayudaba a Sophie a bajar el equipaje del auto y Sian conversaba con Christine.

Es una larga historia-dijo la morena mientras caminaba hacia la casa con Ryan

-¿Dónde está Hannah?-pregunto Sophie.

Es una larga historia-le respondió Ryan mientras seguían caminando.

Llegaron a una habitación, era enorme, de paredes blancas, había una terraza con una mesa preparada con algunas bebidas y frutas.

Aquí es donde se quedaran ¿qué te parece?-decía Ryan mientras dejaba las maletas.

Wow es enorme, no recuerdo que fuera tan grande-dijo la morena mientras veía la habitación.

No, me refiero a Christine, ¿qué te parece?-rio Ryan mientras se dirigía a la terraza y Sophie iba tras él.

Pues es atractiva, pero ni creas que iré a visitarte a prisión cuando te encierren por abuso de menores-dijo Sophie que reía ante la expresión de sorpresa de Ryan.

-Es broma, pero ¿qué paso con Hannah? no creí que las cosas fueran tan mal-dijo la morena mientras se servía una copa de vino y se recargaba en el barandal de la terraza al lado de Ryan.

No solo es atractiva, tiene 20 años, está loca por el sexo, su piel es suave como un caramelo y su...-decía Ryan cuando fue interrumpida por Sophie.

-No me interesa saber sobre su, lo que sea, no respondiste a mi pregunta-dijo la morena mientras levantaba una ceja y tomaba de su copa.

Quería tener bebes-dijo Ryan provocando que la morena se atragantara con el trago que le daba a su copa y comenzara a toser haciéndose aire con la mano.

-¿Estás bien?-decía Ryan mientras daba ligeros golpes en la espalda de Sophie.

-Si quería tener bebes, le dije que no estaba listo, que no quería cambios ni dejar mi libertad por cuidar niños, así que me dejo hace dos semanas-dijo el pintor ante la cara de sorpresa de la morena.

- ¿De verdad estas bien? tienes una cara de miedo que da risa-dijo Ryan mientras miraba la cara de Sophie.

Sian está embarazada-soltó sin más la morena mientras Ryan dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

Wow no pierdes el tiempo Webster ¡Felicidades!-dijo Ryan mientras le daba un abrazo a la morena y cuando se apartó volvió a ver preocupación en su rostro.

-¿está feliz cierto? quiero decir es algo que planearon juntas ¿verdad?-pregunto Ryan y miro con preocupación a su amiga que solo veía su copa y no respondía, Ryan suspiro.

-Sophie Webster dime que estabas cien por ciento segura cuando decidiste dar este paso con Sian-volvió a decir Ryan sin dejar de ver a su amiga, él la conocía demasiado bien.

Bueno, segura al cien-dijo la morena mientras jugaba con la copa en su mano

-Bueno un sesenta por ciento, quiero decir, la amo Ryan y lo sabes, pero verla tan ilusionada no pude decir que no y no imagine que sucedería tan rápido, quiero decir estos tratamientos se supone que son largos y creí que tendría más tiempo para hablar con ella y llevar las cosas con calma y que mi miedo se pasara por lo menos un poco pero, ¡demonios!-se detuvo la morena porque necesitaba tomar un poco de aire.

-No pensé que funcionaria tan pronto, en el primer intento y ahora está embarazada, casi nos estrellamos cuando me dio la noticia, por eso el auto esta así-dijo la morena mientras se encogía de hombros y miraba a su amigo que lo veía con seriedad y preocupación.

-Soph eres una mujer maravillosa y bueno no seré la persona más maternal en el planeta y sinceramente no tendría hijos, pero tú lo harás genial, estas con Sian y todo saldrá bien, solo tienes que ser sincera con ella y decirle a que le tienes miedo, no pueden dar marcha atrás así que tienes algunos meses para asimilar que de ahora en adelante dormirás menos, el sexo disminuirá, tendrás que pensar en fondos para estudios, no podrás salir más de fiesta, serás responsable de una personita que estará encima de ti todo el día, no...-seguía diciendo Ryan hasta que Sophie la interrumpió.

-Gracias por animarme Connor-dijo la morena con sarcasmo mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza a Ryan para que se callara.

Sophie se giró para ver a Sian que seguía conversando con Christine, la miro y le sonrió, suspiro.

-Serán unos meses largos-dijo mientras terminaba de beber su copa.


	7. Chapter 5

**Cap 5**

¡No te vayas, por favor no te vayas!-grito Sophie mientras se sentaba en la cama, mirando a todos lados, provocando que Sian se enderezara también para ver qué pasaba.

-Tranquila amor, todo está bien, tranquila es solo un mal sueño- decía la rubia mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la morena y la volvía a recostar en la cama.

- Tranquila, estamos en esto juntas ok, te amo y eres la única con la que quiero formar una familia- dijo Sian mientras dejaba tiernos besos en los labios de la morena que aún estaba un poco agitada por su pesadilla.

- Lo harás genial Soph y yo estaré ahí contigo no lo olvides- termino de decir la rubia mientras profundizaba el beso que le estaba dando a la morena y se recostaba sobre su pecho.

Se dibujó una sonrisa en la cara de Sophie- Me encanta cuando haces eso- decía la morena que no dejaba de sonreír.

- Continua. ¿Qué?-dijo la rubia que intentaba volver a dormir. Eso que haces en mi pierna, me encanta- volvió a decir Sophie que seguía con la sonrisa en su boca.

-¿De qué hablas Soph? No estoy haciendo nada-dijo la rubia mientras levantaba su cabeza para ver a Sophie con ojos de sorpresa.

Las dos se miraron sorprendidas y miraron hacia las colchas de la cama y de un brinco ambas salieron de la cama, Sophie jalo las cobijas hacia atrás y ahí debajo estaba una pequeña niña de cabello castaño, que al verse sorprendida solo comenzó a gritar provocando los gritos de las chicas también que se asustaron al verla ahí. De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y entro una mujer rubia algo agitada.

-¿Que paso? ahí estas, ¡Aquí esta cariño!-gritaba mientras se acercaba a la niña, detrás de ella entraron otras dos pequeñas, una rubia y otra morena, la rubia estaba entretenida con un libro mientras la morena se subía a brincar a la cama en medio de todo el alboroto.

Sophie y Sian estaban sorprendidas y sin decir palabra ante lo que sucedía. Otra mujer castaña entro corriendo a la habitación y tomo en brazos a la pequeña mientras la mujer rubia bajaba a la otra niña de la cama y le decía a la pequeña rubia que avisara a los vecinos que ya habían encontrado a su hermana, cuando se dio cuenta de quienes estaban en la habitación.

¡Lo siento de verdad!-decía mientras trataba de acomodar las colchas sobre la cama.

- Mira cariño son las personas de la playa- dijo Emma a su esposa- Lo siento es que le gusta jugar a las escondidas.

-Hola- dijo Sian haciendo un gesto con la mano como saludo y con una sonrisa tierna.

-Hola- decía Sophia con la niña en brazos cuando la otra puerta de la habitación se abría y entraba Ryan y Christine aun en pijama, un poco agitados y asustados por los gritos que escucharon.

Sophie seguía con cara de sorpresa y miro a Ryan como pidiendo una explicación.

¿Qué paso?-pregunto Ryan mirando a Emma.

-Nada, ya la encontramos, bueno nos vamos y perdón de nuevo-dijo Emma mientras se despedía de Sophie dándole un abrazo y besando constantemente su mejilla.

- Que bueno que están aquí, será un fin de semana genial- dijo la rubia mientras salía de la habitación.

-Es broma ¿verdad?- dijo la morena cuando la otra mujer salió.

- ¿Que hacen aquí?-preguntó Sophie a Ryan que seguía sorprendido.

-Yo lo siento, es Sophia mi media hermana y su esposa-decía Ryan al ver la cara de fastidio de la morena.

- Siempre hacen lo mismo, llegan sin avisar, de verdad lo siento Soph-dijo Ryan para tratar de calmar a la morena.

- Espero no echen a perder su fin de semana- termino de decir Ryan mirando a las dos mujeres.

-No para nada, las niñas son lindas- dijo Sian mientras seguía sonriendo por lo ocurrido esa mañana.

-¿Lindas? son unos monstruos- dijo Ryan con cara de fastidio y mirando a Sophie.

- Ves, por eso te dije que no quiero tener hijos, solo te complican las cosas- y diciendo esto salió de la habitación, dejando a una Sophie sorprendida que miraba a Sian que la veía con tristeza mientras bajaba su mirada.

Después del incidente y de una mañana un poco ajetreada por fin se encontraban almorzando en el jardín, había una gran mesa ya que había varios amigos de Ryan pasando un fin de semana en su casa, se reunían de vez en cuando para ponerse al día, algunos habían sido compañeros en la Universidad.

Así que ahí al final de la mesa estaban Sophie y Sian conversando con Ryan y Christine que estaban frente a ellas y justo al lado de Sophie una de las hijas de Sophia y Emma, la niña rubia que no dejaba de ver a la morena y comenzaba a incomodarse.

-Te amo- dijo la niña mientras dibujaba una sonrisa sin dejar de ver a Sophie. La morena la miro con cara de confusión.

- ¿Qué?- pregunto Sophie para después mirar a Sian que le sonrió.

-Creo que tienes una admiradora- le dijo Sian al oído y dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro mientras volvía a la conversación con Ryan.

- Te amo, cásate conmigo- volvió a decir la pequeña rubia a Sophie.

Sophie volvió a mirarla y sonrió un poco nerviosa.

- Gracias, creo, pero no puedo casarme contigo-le dijo mientras se acercaba para que los demás no la escucharan.

- Ves a esta hermosa rubia de ojos azul/gris que está a mi lado, la amo y es mi novia por eso no puedo casarme contigo-decía la morena mientras la niña fruncía el ceño y se cruzaba de brazos.

¡Te odio! aléjate de mí- grito la niña mientras se levantaba, la morena solo frunció el ceño y vio que todos la miraban-

¡Lo siento!- grito la morena. -

-¿Por qué no enseñas a tu hija a que se comporte?- dijo Ryan molesto mirando a Pia (sophia) mientras esta se paraba para ir tras su hija.

- Podrías enseñarle modales, por eso no quiero hijos, son insoportables-continuo diciendo Ryan.

-Lo siento, ha estado leyendo novelas románticas- intervino Emma al ver que su esposa estaba a punto de responderle a Ryan.

- Discúlpala ¿Sophie, cierto?- dijo la rubia a Sophie que miraba a Pia que estaba muy molesta.

-No te preocupes son solo niños- le dijo Sian al ver que su novia no respondía.

-¿Sabes porque no quieres tener hijos o comprometerte con alguien?- le grito Pia a Ryan haciendo que todos voltearan a verla.

- No quieres tener hijos ni un compromiso porque eres un egoísta, solo piensas en ti y eres incapaz de compartir algo con otra persona, ahora entiendo porque Hannah te dejo- se dio la vuelta para irse pero se detuvo.

- Sabes que Ry vas a terminar solo porque ni siquiera eres capaz de convivir con tu familia- y diciendo esto se retiró y Emma fue tras ella, Ryan no dijo nada solo suspiro mientras se recargaba en el respaldo de la silla.

El resto del día había sido tranquilo, Sophie se enteró que Ryan había conocido a Sophia tiempo después que su padre murió y se enteró que era su media hermana, aunque la castaña trataba de convivir con ella a Ryan nunca le agrado del todo y menos ahora que tenía que convivir con su enorme familia.

Sophia trabajaba como maestra de música y Emma tenía una agencia de autos. Ryan o podía entender como lograban sostener a tantos hijos con unos trabajos tan "comunes" como les decía él.

Sophie estaba en la terraza de la recamara, era de noche y regresarían temprano por la mañana a Londres, estaba de pie recargada en el barandal mientras miraba el cielo, Sian la observo cuando salió del baño y decidió acercarse, la morena ni siquiera escucho que su rubia abría el ventanal para salir.

¿Estás bien?- preguntó Sian mientras abrazaba a Sophie por detrás y recargaba su barbilla en el hombro de la morena.

- No has hablado mucho desde...-la rubia no sabía si continuar hasta que la morena apretó sus brazos en señal para que siguiera.

- Bueno desde que te dije que estoy embarazada. Sophie solo suspiro

- Solo pensaba en lo que pasó hoy en el almuerzo- dijo la morena mientras se giraba para quedar de frente a Sian sin romper con el abrazo.

No me digas que estás pensando en la propuesta de esa pequeña rubia- dijo Sian provocando que Sophie soltara una carcajada.

- Me gusta cuando ríes- dijo mientras depositaba un tierno beso en sus labios.

- Soph entiendo que estés preocupada, yo también tengo miedo pero estoy feliz porque voy a compartir contigo esta aventura de ser mamás y sabes que te amo y quiero estar contigo por el resto de mi vida y solo contigo quiero formar una familia- término de decir la rubia mientras seguía mirando esos ojos azules que tanto quería.

-Sian yo también te amo y quiero estar contigo siempre, pero sabes lo que opino del...-no terminó de hablar porque Sian puso un dedo sobre sus labios indicándole que se detuviera.

-Amor no te estoy pidiendo que nos casemos, solo quiero saber que de verdad deseas compartir esta aventura que está empezando a crecer aquí, nada va a cambiar- decía la rubia mientras tomaba las manos de Sophie y las colocaba en su vientre y con su otra mano acariciaba la mejilla de la morena.

-Te amo-dijo la morena mientras tomaba el rostro de Sian con su manos y se acercaba a ella para besarla, quería transmitirle todo lo que sentía en ese momento, amor, deseo pero al mismo tiempo sus más grandes miedos, cuando termino de besarla simplemente se abrazó a ella respirando el aroma de su cabello que tanto le gustaba y por alguna extraña razón siempre la tranquilizaba.


End file.
